Kimetsu no Ghoul
by Interesescritos
Summary: Tras la ultima batalla entre Kishio Arima y Ken Kaneki, Arima intente suicidarse, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Esta historia no es mía, es de un amigo, pero le da weba tener su propio usuario, así que me pidió el favor. ¡Gosenlo!
1. Prologo

Buenas mi gente.

¿Como están? Espero que bien.

La siguiente historia es de un amigo.

Después de aquella tragedia, al fin los funcionarios del CCG pudimos encontrar la guarida de los Ghouls, en esa isla se encontraba el árbol Aoigiri, entre otras organizaciones conformadas por ghouls; la perdida de inspectores fue grande, pero por una parte logramos erradicar la plaga; en un punto de todo eso, yo me enfrentaba a Ken Kaneki en el valle inferior de la sede del CCG ya que algunos de la orden de anteiku habían ido a sacar una de las Ghoul que habían sido capturadas. Al parecer Ken Kaneki había recuperado la memoria, y venía a enfrentarme para que sus amigos lograran con éxito la fuga de Hinami, el combate fue largo y tendido, pero al final perdí, no sé cómo ese chico logró obtener esa fuerza, pero es más mi culpa que más nada; yo lo entrene, y lo que hice fue forjar un cuchillo para mi garganta…

Al ver que ya estaba vencido, Ken no quiso darme el golpe de gracia, así que quise darlo yo mismo… pase lo que quedaba de mi Quinque por mi garganta, y así poder irme, yo Kisho Arima vencido por fin, irse a manos del Ghoul del ojo parchado era un total… honor…

Ya para cuando estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, vi a un chico de mediana edad, el cual estaba arrastrándome, podía apreciar vagamente en su rostro que estaba sufriendo por algo, no entendía porque estaba ayudándome, pero al parecer lo que yo mismo me había hecho, no había terminado del todo con mi vida…

**Sollozando** "¿qué es lo que has hecho?" - preguntaba mientras sentía un dolor de los mil infiernos cada vez que formulaba.

**Cansado** "¿al parecer eres muy bueno para borrar mentes, pero no para poder terminar con tu propia vida eh?" - decía el chico de manera burlona mientras me apoyaba con una pared de uno de los edificios que estaba en las afueras de la cárcel de Ghouls.

"¿Quién eres?" - pregunte mientras podía recuperar el aliento de manera progresiva.

"¿Que quien soy? Soy el que te ha salvado la vida, pero si quieres saber mi nombre, tienes que hacer la pregunta un poco más formal, ¿no crees?" - decía de forma tajante mientras acomodaba su espada en la funda.

"Pues entonces de ese modo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"- cedí ante él, no me quedaba de otra.

"Mi nombre es Giyu Tomioka, soy un caza demonios, he venido acá para ver qué clase de demonios eran estas cosas a las que ustedes les llaman "Ghouls"" - respondió sin problema alguno, por lo visto era un hombre de palabra…

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo fue que logró detener la hemorragia, pero el hecho era que aún me mantenía con vida, y por ende algo no quería que dejara este mundo…

"¿Cuál es tu propósito con venir a combatir con estos monstruos? Si no sabes cómo lidiar con ellos, terminaras metido en una bolsa de plástico… créeme, ya muchos han perdido la vida a manos de los Ghouls, estas desquiciado si has venido solo a observar de lo que son capaces." - le explicaba de forma comprensiva.

"¿Que de que son capaces? Si solo son capaces de hacer que una persona se quite la vida, he visto esos resultados de matrimonios fallidos y de negocios que acaban mal, así que por esa parte puedes quedarte tranquilo, de donde vengo, hay bestias, las cuales no muestran ninguna señal de sus intenciones, pero estas, te dejan claro que es lo que quieren, oye si quieres, puedes irte al norte, allá es un sitio muy tranquilo, pero eso si… ándate con cautela, si cae la noche, refúgiate, los demonios salen a esa hora. Y créeme cuando te digo que no dejaran nada de ti." - proponía el mientras que observaba el brillo que dejaba las llamas que tenía media ciudad.

"¿Por qué me propones todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes…? ahora soy yo el que tiene dudas." - decía muy confundido, trataba de leer a ese sujeto.

"para todos, en este preciso momento estas muerto, yo pude ver la batalla, y déjame decirte que peleas bien, pero te falta práctica, tienes muchas fallas en tu estilo de pelea…" - mientras decía eso, de la nada apareció un Ghoul, y comenzó a atacar a Giyu Tomioka, pero él logró frenar todos los ataques del Kagune como si llevase años luchando contra ellos.

"Vete, toma" - exclamaba justo cuando me lanzo su espada y al mismo tiempo recogía los restos de mi Quinque – "hay un Viejo, se llama Sakongi Urokodaki que vive al pie del monte Sagiri, dile que te envió Giyu Tomioka."

Después de ver que ese sujeto portaba una muy buena técnica con las espadas, pude sentirme tranquilo de que estaría bien dentro de esa ciudad llena de Ghouls…

Emprendí mi viaje, con el Norte como dirección, preparándome para ir directo al monte Sagiri, no sé quién es el personaje del que me hablo el chico Giyu… pero tendré que llegar para averiguarlo.

Ya han pasado 4 días, por fin logré llegar, lo que más me temía era que estuviese nevando, odio el frio; llegue a un poblado, una zona rural, donde todos se conocían, era de esperarse de las personas de villas, todos son amistosos, amables y serviciales; no sabía qué hacer, asi que comencé a deambular por las calles, no podía evitar pasar mi mano suavemente por la empuñadura de la espada que me dio Giyu…

"¡Eh tú, el tipo de gafas!" - gritaba un hombre de avanzada edad, al parecer mi apariencia le llamó un poco la atención.

"¿Qué pasa? Dígame, viejo. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?" - respondí de manera tajante, para evitar fraternizar con los "Villanos" [JAJA, VILLANOS, ¿ENTENDIERON?]

"Por casualidad, ¿eres uno de esos CAZA DEMONIOS?" - respondió con un poco de brío.

"No sé a qué te estas refiriendo, pero basándome por las cosas que han pasado hasta ahora podría decirte que sí, pero deja ya de preguntar…" - respondí dejando en claro que no quería seguir respondiendo preguntas tontas…

"Ah, es que por acá no tenemos un caza demonios, en cada zona hay uno, pero el que estaba encargado de esta zona, no ha vuelto a dar señales de vida, y los ataques de los demonios han aumentado considerablemente desde el mes antes pasado." - decía mientras poco a poco se le mojaban los ojos.

"Qué mal, me da mucha pena por ustedes, pero les deseo suerte en su búsqueda de sucesor caza demonios; pero a lo que vine, sabes en donde queda el Monte Sagiri?"

"Claro, pero debes tener en cuenta de que es un camino largo y peligroso." - decía mientras bajaba la cabeza de manera lamentable.

"Perfecto, solo señala el camino…" - Exclamé.

"solo tienes que ir en dirección a esas montañas" - señalando unas montañas que se encontraban donde se ponía el sol.

Mientras veía las montañas calculando la distancia, pude ver a un chico, que cargaba una cesta llena de carbón, era a simple vista un chico muy amable, pero esa amabilidad haría que lo matasen algún día, pero no le di importancia y continúe caminando, decidí subir la montaña para poder ver mejor desde una altura considerable.

Mientras subía, cada vez se hacía más fuerte la nevada, casi se me hacía imposible poder ver a través de la nieve, me dolían las fosas nasales, la humedad se había solidificado, era estresante, pero entre tanta caminata, pude ver una cabaña que estaba en medio de la montaña.

"(¿Cómo es posible que haya gente viviendo aquí? Es imposible respirar aquí, no hay casi oxigeno)" - pesaba mientras me acercaba lentamente a la casa.

La vista se me nublaba, pero seguía acercando, pero entre tanta cautela, el silencio fue roto por un fuerte golpe, decidí acercarme para ver que sucedía, y para mi sorpresa, un monstruo no muy distinto a un Ghoul, ¿con que esto se refería Giyu con que había unas bestias más repugnantes que los ghouls?

A esa bestia verme, se vino en mi contra, lo que yo hacía era esquivar los ataques y eludir los agarres, la familia que estaba dentro de la casa, solo podía ver desde dentro la lucha que tenía en medio de la helada brisa. Yo saltaba, me agachaba, y para mi suerte esa cosa no logro asestarme un golpe, pero lo que más me intrigaba era que no usaba su Kagune, solo usaba sus uñas como cuchillas afiladas, cada vez que daba los zarpazos, solo veía como la madera de los arboles salía volando, pero de golpe noté algo extraño, una sombra… entrando a la casa… cuando el Ghoul se me abalanzó para herirme, salte por encima de él y comencé a correr a la casa; pero cuando logré entrar vi que había un hombre de una apariencia muy peculiar, portaba un sombrero blanco, pero no se le veía la cara por ningún lado, tome posición de ataque pero de golpe se desvaneció y sentí como me sacaba volando de la casa, y partió por estrellarme contra uno de los pinos de la zona; para cuando me levante pude oír un chasquido, y levante la mirada y observe como 2 seres aparecieron detrás del mismo,

"(Mátenlo)"

"Si señor"

Para cuando pude reaccionar, ya estaba siendo atacado por los dos misteriosos entes, mi objetivo era el hombre sombra, pero para donde viera no había rastro de él, pensé que estaba dentro de la casa, pero antes de ir tenía que enfrentarme a 3 Ghouls peculiares, al parecer era de clase S, eran muy poderosos, rápidos e intensamente agiles; tenía que acabar con todo eso de manera rápida, así que tenía que idear un plan rápidamente, pude ver que el tercero ya se estaba uniendo a los demás, pero estos le decapitaron sin tapujos; corrí hacia uno de ellos, y al acercarme pude ver eran diferentes a los Ghouls de dónde vengo, tenían Kimonos con estampados de flores, uno de ellos podía controlar la tierra, y me arrojaba trozos de rocas, por suerte eran muy lentas y podía esquivarlas con facilidad, pero no tarde en darme cuenta de que solo era una tapadera, el otro, podía mover el viento de sus alrededores como mejor le pareciera, era bastante extraño, los ghouls solamente pueden efectuar ataques con sus kagunes pero estos, estaban a otro nivel, para ser franco, quería terminar todo de una buena vez, así que despeje mi mente y me lancé en contra de ellos, para cuando tenía cerca a el que manejaba la tierra, salió el del viento y me lanzó por los aires, parecía un muñeco de trapo, ellos se colocaron a mi altura y comenzaron a atacarme, pero podía esquivarlos, tengo que admitir que era un poco difícil esquivar en el aire, pero lo hacía, en medio de la pelea logre observar como un tipo de hilo, no entendía pero se anclaba al cuello de ellos, con un solo ataque logre cortar la cabeza de uno, mientras que al otro solamente lo herí en la parte central del torso, cuando caímos, uno ya estaba muerto, pero el otro regeneraba los tejidos rápidamente, y partió a matarme con más rabia y recelo, aunque había regenerado su torso podía notar le deficiencia de poder que costaba usar la misma habilidad, a pesar de la dificultad, aún seguía dando pelea.

"Me arte de este juego, ya no lo soporto" - decía mientras que tomaba una posición de tajo directo con la espada; esperé al momento perfecto para avanzar, cuando el Ghoul se lanzó en mi contra simplemente baje mi espada con calma y tranquilidad di un certero corte en la parte central de su cabeza, partió por dividirse en dos, [ERES LIBRE DE IMAGINARLO SIN CENSURA XD]

Después de haber terminado, sentía un gran cansancio, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a pelear, algo hacia que sintiera el verdadero pesar de la actividad física; me recosté en el helado suelo mientras veía como salía el sol lentamente, para cuando me alcanzo la luz, ya los cuerpos se habían desvanecido.

"Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya, creo que ya hice suficiente." - pensaba hasta que recordé que estaba peleando por un motivo… La familia que estaba siendo atacada.

Al dirigirme al interior de la casa pude notar que la familia estaba retraída en una de las esquinas de la misma, al ver más detenidamente estaban observando con temor el cuerpo de una chica de cabellos negros.

"¿Qué sucede?" - pregunté con la esperanza de que confiaran en hablar conmigo.

"es mi hija, ella fue herida anoche, un hombre misterioso llamo a la puerta, y Nezuko pensó que era Tanjiro, mi hijo mayor, todos nos reunimos detrás de la pared del pasillo viendo a escondidas para asustar a Tanji, pero lo que pudimos ver fue una sombra oscura, tenía forma de persona, pero no logré darle un perfil especifico, el ataque fue más rápido de lo que toma escribir la letra O, ella cayó en insofacto; todos corrimos a ocultarnos, pero esa figura nunca entró a la casa en ningún momento, solo se escuchaba lo que parecía ser una batalla campal; aunque después de que ha salido el sol, y haber escuchado la calma afuera, mi hija se ha estado moviendo de manera errante." - explico una señora con una pañoleta en el cabello

"¿ella fue la única que fue herida?" - pregunté de manera preocupada después de haber escuchado aquel monologo…

"sí, mi hijo Tanjiro había ido a la villa a vender carbón, pero no regresó, y todavía no regresa, temo que le haya sucedido algo…" - decía mientras se le salían las lágrimas.

"tranquila, si se le hizo tarde el debió haberse quedado en la casa de alguna persona, bueno, me alegra saber que están todos bien, cuando llegue su hijo deberían llevar a su hija a un médico…" - expuse de manera considerada para después darme la vuelta y partir a mi destino.

Cuando salgo veo que viene corriendo un chico de cabello rojizo, cuando lo observo puedo observar su exhausto semblante, pude ver que tenía cierta noción de lo que había sucedido, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pude percibir que pensaba que yo le había hecho algún daño a su familia, debido a los destrozos que había a los alrededores; cuando estuvimos frente a frente, Tanjiro dirigió su mano a la parte derecha de un cinturón de cuero con la intención de tomar algo.

"¡VAS A PAGAR!"


	2. Calma antes de la Tormenta

Capítulo 1

(Calma antes de la tormenta)

Después de haber escuchado esa amenaza, pude eludir su ataque, se había lanzado en mi contra con un hacha, así que solamente me volví hacia él y solo deje que siguiera, pero después de percatarme de que se había devuelto, para realizar otra acometida imprudente, decidi utilizar mi espada, solamente para poder desarmarlo; para cuando levante mio espada para lanzar un tajo, la madre del chico se entrometió.

-¡Tanjiro, detente! - exclamo la desesperada señora.

-¿Madre? ¿E-estas bien? - pregunto el chico sorprendido.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? Este hombre nos ha salvado la vida. - repone la mujer de cabello negro semi-canoso.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Pero que ha pasao?

-Ayer en la madrugada mientras estabas en la villa, unos demonios vinieron y trataron de comernos desde abajo, pero este hombre ha logrado salvarnos la vida a todos, sin embargo hay algo que todavía me está inquietando… - expresa la mujer.

-¿Qué esta insinuando? - pregunte un poco confuso, ya está toda la familia aquí, no debería estar preocupada… a excepción de que los podría venir a asediar de nuevo.

-Verdad, madre. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - preguntó el chico tratando de ser importante. Ya está empezando a caerme gordo.

-Desde que todo esto ha finalizado, Nezuko, no ha despertado a pesar de que cada vez que ella oye la voz de Tanji ella reacciona de inmediato. - explica la mujer.

-Me parece raro, no he notado presencias extrañas, todo está tranquilo. - dije para sonar seguro.

-A decir verdad, he notado un olor extraño desde que esta charla ha comenzado, es un olor peculiar, a sangre diría yo… pero el viento está muy inquieto, el olor se está propagando, no sabría decir de donde proviene. - dice el de los aretes.

-Bueno, señora, ¿Será que podría decirme en donde queda el Monte Sagiri? - pregunté de manera tajante.

-Perdone, pero aun no nos ha dicho su nombre. - repone la mujer.

\- Arima… Kisho Arima. Ahora, ¿Si me podría decir en qué dirección está mi destino…? - pregunté después de haber respondido una pregunta poco relevante.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a pasar la noche? - pregunta la señora.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? Apenas está amaneciendo. Si es por lo de los ataques, no creo que se dignen en volver, después de esa paliza no creo que vuelvan, además que ya están muertos; de todos modos ustedes tienen mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparse, como por la vida de su hija, que ha pasado tiempo y todavía no ha despertado… claro solo por mencionar una cosa, omitiendo el hecho de que tienen que reparar su propia casa - dije de forma sarcástica.

-Tranquilo, solo quedase esta noche, de todos modos las reparaciones de la casa las va a hacer Tanji, solo quédese. - dice la recién salvada.

Ya para cuando se estaba poniendo el sol, las cosas que habían que hacer estaban casi listas, solo faltaba reponer la materia prima que vende la empresa de Tanjiro. Todos ya estábamos en la mesa a excepción de la chica, ya que la habíamos movido para su cama, para ver si lograba despertar con el olor de la comida recién hecha.

-Bueno, ya todo está listo, voy a ir a llamar a Tanjiro. ¿Oye, podrías servir la comida? - expuso la mujer con una sonrisa en la cara y mientras le dijo a otro de sus hijos que hiciera algo por la patria, mientras de la nada se oyó como una caminata proveniente de la habitación de la chica. Bueno, al menos las cosas están marchando bien para variar.

Después de que la comida estuviera servida, la señora fue a llamar al chico para que se acercara a la mesa, ya para cuando volvieron.

-Oiga, señora, creo que su hija ya ha despertado, escuche como si alguien estuviese caminando dentro de su habitación… - informé las buenas nuevas.

-¡Oh, qué bien, es estupendo! Creo que a Nezuko le gustara conocer a su salvador. Tanji anda ver si tu hermana despertó y tiene hambre. - dice la señora con cierta pizca de arrogancia.

Después de que el alter ego del protagonista de Deadman Wondeland, fuera a revisar, no tardo ni un minuto cuando se logró escuchar un fuerte grito.

-¡Nezuko, no! - grita el chico mientras se oía caer varios muebles en el proceso.

Me levante abrupta mente de la mesa para revisar lo que estaba pasando, para cuando llegue pude ver que la chica que estaba desmayada estaba intentando comerse a su hermano... Pero había sido detenida por un agujero en el suelo que ella misma abrió debido al peso adquirido por haber crecido en masa.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te vas a quedar allí sin hacer nada? - pregunta el chico de cabello rojizo, el cual estaba casi mordido por la chica...

-De hecho, en sus problemas fraternales no debería meterme... Resuelve tú... - dije para ver qué actitud tenía el enano.

-¡Vamos amigo, por favor ayudame, ya se me están acabando las fuerzas! - decía el vendedor de carbón.

Podía observar como la chica se hacía más grande, e incluso sus brazos eran más formados que los míos... Debo detenerla, pero no quería matar a esta chica frente a su familia...

-Tú ganas, te ayudaré. - dije mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

Tome a la chica por la parte posterior del cuello y la derribe contra el suelo, sin embargo, era tan fuerte que se volteó y termino dejándome abajo de sí misma; comencé a estrangularla para que perdiera el conocimiento, pero estaba tardando y cada vez más se hacía más y más pesada.

Al cabo de un minuto ya estaba harto, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo que muy bien podía invertir yendo a mi destino, así que solté a la chica y mientras ella se ponía de pie yo ya tenía un plan elaborado.

-Oye, chico, quiero que la provoques a morderte. - decía mientras retrocedía buscando un trozo de madera o algo que fuera resistente...

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso has enloquecido? ¿Cómo voy a incitarla a que me muerda…? Simplemente no, no lo voy a hacer… - reclamaba el joven de ojos carmesí.

-Ha, o sea, ¿Qué prefieres que la decapite frente a tu madre verdad? Idiota, no te estaría diciendo que la provoques si no tuviese un plan...- explicaba a un ser con entendimiento nulo.

-Bueno, señor Kisho, espero que usted tenga razón. - decía mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡Nezuko, muérdeme, a que no te atreves cobarde! - gritó el chico.

Cuando vi que la semi demonio se abalanzo para morder a Tanjiro, salte detrás de ella y le di un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Ahhh! Gracias a Dios, por un segundo pensé que terminaría devorado por mi hermana... Gracias. - dice el joven de cabello enrojecido.

Ya para cuando el joven se levantó del suelo, se apartó al percatarse de que la chica seguía respirando; y con un trozo de bambú y se lo amarre a la boca para que no pudiera morder nada; y de ese modo, este animal salvaje ya tenía bozal.

Cuando ya teníamos a la chica inmovilizada, yo seguía pensando en qué clase de ghouls son estos. Pueden atacar con poderes raros sin necesidad de activar sus kagunes, y ahora tienen la capacidad de convertir a los humanos en ghouls. ¿Es que se han vuelto como vampiros o algo parecido?

En fin, tengo que ir a buscar a ese tal Urokodaki.

-Bueno, fue un verdadero placer, pero ya de verdad tengo que seguir mi camino. - me despedía mientras hacia una media reverencia.

-¡Oye, oye! ¿Acaso no nos planeas ayudar con lo de Nezuko? - preguntó el joven mientras me observaba con una expresión de desprecio.

-¿Acaso eso es mi responsabilidad? Más bien agradece que no deje que te comiera. – dije de forma egoísta

-Claro, pero debe de haber una forma de que pueda volver a la normalidad... ¿Que no ibas a ver a un hombre? Tal vez él sepa como revertir el maleficio - propone el joven con un tono tajante... Pero lo que más me intrigaba era por qué la madre del chico no decía nada al respecto...

-De todas maneras yo no conozco a ese hombre al que voy a buscar, solo me dijeron que lo buscara... Y eso hago- dije de manera engreída.

-Claro, pero solo has el intento...- reclamó.

-está bien, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades hay de que no me ataque? Créeme que si llega a intentar algo, la matare sin dudar...

-Tranquilo... Yo creo que podremos llegar allá con Nezuko...- decía el chico de forma confiada...

\- ¿Como que llegaremos...? Estás equivocado... Tú no vendrás conmigo... Haré el intento de ayudar a tu hermana, pero eso de que vayas conmigo no, ¡Prefiero dejar que ella te mate!

Después de dejar en claro que el chico no iba a ir conmigo, emprendí mi camino a partir de la puesta de sol... Para evitar que ella muera por la homicida exposición al sol.

Decidí llevarla cargada ya que no quería perder tiempo esperando a que ella despertara para continuar...

Ya cuando iba por un sembradío, comenzar a ver cómo el sol estaba saliendo, así que deje a Nezuko en una cueva que vi al pie de un risco... Cuando me adelante y a los pueblerinos les pedí una canasta de las que tenían, de manera amable me la dieron, y sin mediar palabra o agradecimiento me fui...

Al llegar a la cueva llamé a Nezuko para que entrara a la canasta, ella comenzó a gatear en dirección a la misma y poco a poco metió la cabeza dentro, una vez allí se acomodó luego amoldó su tamaño para que la tapa de la canasta pudiera protegerla, pude continuar, ya cayendo la noche, seguía un sendero que subía una montaña, y logré ver a una casa la cual decía "Posada" en un cartel que tenía en la parte superior de su puerta de entrada… pensé que sería bueno pasar la noche allí, estaba cansado de cargar con esta chica en mi espalda…

Cuando caminaba para poder entrar, sentí una presencia extraña, y podía escuchar como Nezuko gruñía en el interior de la canasta, ya estaba al tanto de que había algo más fuera.

Decidí bajar a Nezuko y comenzar a registrar la zona para asegurarme de que no hubiese asechando a las personas que estaban dentro de la casa; pero por desgracia no había nada, puedo suponer que Nezuko gruñía porque ya estaba cansada de ir en la misma posición y me dispuse a entrar.

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué desea viajero nocturno?- Dice un hombre detrás de un mostrador

-¿Qué cree usted que deseo?- lanzo una contra pregunta en respuesta a su sarcástico comentario.

-¿Con qué esta delicado el señor? Bueno vayamos directo al grano… ¿Cuantos días se va a quedar?

-Solo lo que resta de noche… tampoco es que quiera quedarme mucho en un sitio como este. – respondí para dejar en claro que me iba al salir el sol.

Después de hacer los procedimientos de rutina, el sujeto me dio la habitación 4, ya cuando entre acomodé todas mis cosas y deje que Nezuko tomara la cama… y yo terminaría durmiendo en el sillón.

Ya cuando estaba conciliando el sueño, pude escuchar al fondo del corredor un fuerte ruido, pensé que era el hombre de antes así que decidí no prestar atención; pero al cabo de unos 3 minutos pude oír ese mismo ruido un poco más cerca de mi habitación.

-¿Acaso no se puede dormir en paz? – pensaba mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta para ver que sucedía.

Al salir de mi habitación, pude ver al sujeto que me recibió cuando llegué, pero parecía más turbado, y de pronto comenzó a correr en mi dirección, habiendo el comenzado a correr, unos golpes y retazos de las paredes de madera salían detrás del sujeto, como si algo grande lo estuviese persiguiendo, pero no podía porque los angostos muros no le permitían libre movilidad, cuando el hombre llego a donde yo, aquello fuera lo que fuera estaba atrapado entre las tablas que el mismo levanto; el hombre entro de golpe para el interior de la habitación, yo más tardío, entré para tomar la espada, pero para cuando salí no pude ver nada de movimiento, ni oír nada que revelara la ubicación de esa bestia, cuando note su presencia, de inmediato supe que se trataba de un Ghoul, corrí nuevamente para donde estaba Nezuko, tome la canasta y le hice señas a Nezuko de que teníamos que salir, ella asintiendo saltó y con una fuerte patada hizo que el recepcionista traspasara la delgada pared de madera como si fuera un juguete de plástico y todos salimos de la posada…

Ya afuera logre ver un hombre parado en el techo de la estructura, el cual comenzó a reír mientras retrocedía, y de pronto resbaló y cayó a nuestra altura, levantándose rápidamente, el sujeto dio un gran salto y con la parte trasera de su pie trato de realizar una patada la cual esquivé empujando al recepcionista hacia mi lado derecho, Nezuko lo esquivo con facilidad y yo solo retrocedí, pero su objetico no era yo, era Nezuko cuando se percató de que ella era Ghoul.

-¡JA JA JA JA!, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida por estos inútiles? – dice el Ghoul con tono de arrogancia.

-¿Por qué para ti ellos son inútiles? - pregunté confuso.

-¿Qué acaso no ves? ¿No te has dado cuenta? Esa chica es un demonio, pero traiciona sus raíces con solo verte y no atacarte, o ese estúpido humano, los cuales siempre gritan, eso es debilidad, deberían morir… que bueno que mi cena sea en partida triple.

-No me parece lo que estás diciendo, ¿Dices que los humanos gritan, y que eso es debilidad? Bueno pues déjame decirte que el que va a gritar vas a ser tú - expuse mientras desenfundaba mi espada.

Aquel Ghoul mientras soltaba una carcajada, saltó nuevamente y golpeo a Nezuko con tanta fuerza a la altura de las costillas que ella salió disparada para el interior de la casa destruyendo todo a su paso.

Pensaba mientras veía rápidamente a dónde estaba la chica y al mismo tiempo a dónde estaba mi atacante...

Tome mi postura de ataque y corrí rápidamente y cuando estaba llegando a su posición salte y caí detrás del sujeto, y cuando lo ataque el logro escapar... Pero Nezuko lo sorprendió con una fuerte patada en el lado lateral derecho a la altura de las costillas... Lo único que pude ver fue como el cuerpo del Ghoul se arqueó y una fuerte onda levanto polvo del suelo... Y el Ghoul quedó estampado contra uno de los árboles... Y para que ella no se acercara pensé en una táctica...

-¡Nezuko da una patada aquí!- le grité mientras que lanzaba mi espada por los aires, la cual daba vueltas en el aire, mientras que el Ghoul que luchaba para despegarse del árbol a la vez que lentamente se regeneraba, Nezuko corrió y saltando y dando un leve giro en el aire, golpeo con la parte superior de su pie disparando la katana como un proyectil en dirección a la cabeza del Ghoul... El cual murió de manera instantánea... me acerque poco a poco y para cuándo me percaté de que el sujeto estaba muerto, tomé la espada y comencé a buscar al hombre que estaba con nosotros, pero en medio de la pelea resulto herido por una estaca de madera en las inmediaciones del ano, el cual estaba sangrando demasiado Nezuko se asomó por detrás de mí, y logré ver que ella se le estaba haciendo agua la boca, e intentaba pasar, y tuve que darle un codazo en el rostro para que se apartará.

-¿Acaso quieres probar esa carne? ¿No sabes que por ese lado sale la mierda?- decía mientras que colocaba la punta de mi espada frente al rostro de Nezuko, ella lo único que hacía era verme con temor, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien con enojo...

Y de golpe una figura masculina saltó desde entre los árboles.

**Hasta que por fin sale algo nuevo aquí. El polvo acumulado es bastante…**

**Bueno, gente, a aquellos que quería seguir esta historia y se decepcionaron porque actualizaba las demás y no está, les recuerdo que no la escribo yo, solamente la estoy montando en mi página como un favor.**


End file.
